walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
No Going Back
"No Going Back", retitled "Episode 10", is the fifth and final episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. It was released on August 26, 2014 for PC/Mac via Steam, PlayStation Network and PlayStation Vita, on August 27th for Xbox Live Arcade and PlayStation Network Europe, on August 28th for iOS, and on October 21, 2014 for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Plot Synopsis The episode opens with the group shooting at the Russians. No one from the group is killed however Luke is shot in the leg. When the group finally finishes of the Russians, the only remaining survivor is Arvo. He tells them not to kill him because he has food, water, and supplies in a shelter. Kenny doesn't believe him but the group says to trust him. Before leaving, they mourn Rebecca and tie Arvo so he can't escape. After walking for a while they come across a small shelter that they stay the night in. Luke tells the rest of the group that it's his birthday and they celebrate with rum. Clementine convinces Jane and Kenny to come over with the group and have fun. When going over to Kenny he says that they should name the baby AJ- Alvin Junior. Mike tries to give some to Arvo but he yells at him to get away. They wake up the next morning. While Kenny follows Arvo, a walker goes behind Kenny's back and Clementine shoots the walker. They see an ice lake where they can cross to the shelter that Arvo is talking about. Walkers are approaching fast behind them so they have to move quick. Arvo starts to run and Kenny chases after him. Luke is seen on a cracked piece of ice that will give in at any second. Luke Clementine will go towards Luke with him telling her not to and the ice cracks making them both fall. Clementine sees Luke get dragged under by a walker before Jane pulls her up. Luke drowns in the icy depths of the lake. Luke Clementine shoots all of the walkers approaching while Bonnie tries to go over to help Luke but the ice cracks. Bonnie is pulled up by Clementine and she sees Luke under the ice but can't help in time. Clementine can attempt to crack the ice but Luke dies because of the lack of oxygen. Jane pulls Clementine up and rushes her in the half built shelter Arvo was talking about. While Jane is looking for something to start a fire with, Kenny starts yelling at Arvo on how it's his fault and how he was lying. Mike and the group try to help Arvo but Kenny punches him in the face and starts hitting him. Clementine will break up the fight but is accidentally hit by Kenny. Jane comes back with food and tells Kenny that Arvo wasn't lying at all. Kenny regrets his actions but ties Arvo up for the night. The group go to sleep in the shelter. Clementine wakes up and sees Mike talking to Arvo about how Kenny wasn't right for doing that to him. Jane tells Clem that Kenny is outside trying to fix a truck that he found. Kenny requests for your help outside. You help Kenny try to fix the truck but it doesn't work. You talk about possible locations to go to when it is fixed and how much longer AJ has to live. Kenny tells you to go back into the house. Jane tells Clementine that she has to watch out for Kenny and that sooner or later she will have to make a decision to kill him or continue with him. You both look outside and see Kenny got the truck up and running. When they're outside they have a debate on where to go. Kenny says to go to wellington, Mike says to Texas, and the others say back to Carver's camp. Kenny gets mad and tells them they're all going to Wellington. The rest of the group angrily goes inside while you stay and talk with Kenny. He reviews the choices of Lee and Clementine up until now and says that he wishes Lee were still alive. He also says that Clementine needs to be on his side for this important decision. You decide to sleep on the decision. In the middle of the night Clementine hears something outside. When she goes to investigate, she sees that it's Bonnie, Arvo, and Mike trying to escape with the truck. Mike will try to take the gun from Clementine which you can threaten him with or give him it. When you finally give Mike the gun Arvo will shoot you in the shoulder. Clementine starts passing out when Kenny comes outside yelling at the group. You wake up in a realistic flashback to Season 1 soon after Duck was bit with Lee sitting with Clementine. She jolts up from her "nightmare" and Lee tells her everything is alright. Clementine will ask about Duck and Lilly (if Lee took her with the group after she killed Doug/Carley) before Lee finally says "Part of growing up is doing what's best for people you care about... Even if it means hurting someone else." Clementine wakes up in the back seat of the truck with Kenny, Jane, and AJ. Kenny tells you that the rest of the group left on foot with Arvo. Kenny and Jane start arguing about the safest location so go to. The argument gets heated when Jane starts telling Kenny how everyone hated him and feared him including Sarita and his past family. The road stops with cars and debris in the way. Kenny gets out and tells them to wait when they hear gun shots. They try to drive away but crash. Jane takes AJ and leaves you alone. With the group split up and the blizzard beginning, Clementine is left alone wandering aimlessly with walkers near her until she reaches a stop where Kenny was hiding in. Jane arrives but without AJ, which enrages Kenny who's motive was keeping the baby safe. Jane tells Clementine to stay away from the fight that's about to occur. Kenny starts swinging at Jane and they start fighting.You have to constantly pry them off of each other. Jane cuts Kenny with a knife and pushes in his injured eye. Clementine is on the floor with a gun next to her. There is a total of 5 different endings you can receive from your actions Shoot Kenny You shoot Kenny before he stabs Jane. When you go over to him he says you made a good decision because he was out of control. He says that although he wished for death numerous times in the past that he is now scared. He closes his eyes and dies. You hear a baby crying in the background and realize it's AJ. When you and Jane arrive at the car that AJ's in you can either leave her for lying and getting Kenny killed or travel with her to Carver's old camp. Look away You allow Kenny to stab Jane. You are given the option to shoot him which leaves you alone. If you keep him you will hear a baby crying and realize Jane was lying about letting AJ die. You and Kenny get the baby from out of the car that Jane put him in. You are given the option to leave Kenny or go with him to Wellington. Leave/Kill Kenny or Jane Clementine is by herself with only AJ in her arms. She sees a herd of walkers ahead of her and kills one. She puts the walker's blood on AJ and herself and proceeds to walk into the herd. 1.If you went with Kenny... After 9 days with Kenny, he is seen joking with Clementine and races her to the top of a hill with AJ in his arms. When he reaches the top he pauses and sees Wellington in front of him. A woman tells them to stop and gives them news that Wellington is overpopulated and they are not taking new survivors in. Kenny will plead with the woman to just take Clementine and AJ. Clementine will disagree and both begin crying. you will be given''' two options'. 1A.'Go with Kenny''' Clementine will tell Kenny that there is no way she would stay without him. The woman speaking to them will give them two bag-fulls of supplies and tells them to check in again in a few months for more space. Kenny will look at Clementine and tell her she is as stubborn as a damn mule to which she replies "i wonder where i got that from." with a smile on her face. 1B.Stay at Wellington Clementine will hug Kenny as they have a tearful goodbye. Kenny says it was good knowing her and that he has to leave and not look back before he changes his mind. The doors to Wellington open and Clementine and Aj enter, leaving Kenny walking away in the background before the doors close. 2.If you went with Jane... 9 days later when you're there a family wants to join the camp because they hadn't eaten and were walking for weeks. A family goes to Clementine and Jane, the player is given''' 2 choices'. 2A.'Let the family in''' They will thank you and it ends with you and Jane looking at the guns the survivors had. 2B.Make the family go away They will say they'll be back and they might be dangerous. In-Game Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that are tracked by the game. :For the complete in-game stats, see Video Game Statistics. Selfelessness:' Protected the baby?' *Protected the baby - 56% *Went for cover - 44% Risk: Went to help Luke? *Tried to help Luke - 34.3% *Did not try to help Luke - 65.7% Loyalty: Asked to leave with Mike? *Didn't ask to leave with Mike - 75.9% *Asked to leave with Mike - 24.1% Survivalism: Shot Kenny? *Shot Kenny - 48.5% *Looked away - 51.5% Friendship: In the end, who are you with? *Jane and the family - 19.1% *Alone with AJ - 23.6% *Kenny and AJ -'57.3%' Credits *Clementine *Kenny *Bonnie *Luke *Mike *Jane *Arvo *Alvin Jr. *Buricko *Natasha *Vitali *Randy (Determinant) *Patricia (Determinant) *Gill (Determinant) *Edith (Determinant) *Lee Everett (Vision) *Katjaa (Vision) *Kenny Jr. (Vision) *Ben Paul (Vision) *Lilly (Vision, Determinant) *William Carver (Corpse, Determinant) Deaths *Natasha *Buricko *Vitali *Luke *Kenny (Determinant) * Jane (Determinant) Impacts This list will show the narrative consequences affected by choices from previous episodes of Season 1 and 2. Season 1 * Lilly will appear in the dream if you didn't leave her behind in "Long Road Ahead". * Clementine will wear a hoodie in the dream if you stole from the station wagon in "Starved For Help". * Clementine will ask Lee about Carley or Doug in the dream depending who you saved in "A New Day". Season 2 *Clementine will have a scratch on her cheek if you tried to help Kenny when Carver was beating him in "In Harm's Way". *Bonnie's face will be bruised if she tried to go through the ticket booth in "Amid The Ruins". *If Clementine drunk some moonshine with Nick in A House Divided then she will mention it to Jane if she tries the rum. *If Clementine watches Kenny kill Carver and she, Jane and AJ return to Howe's Hardware then when Jane sees his corpse she says "I don't know how you were able to watch that". * If Clementine sat with Kenny at the dinner in episode 2 then Kenny will mention it when he is in the car with her. * If Clementine talks to Bonnie when Kenny is busy with the car then she will mention the first time they met and Clementines exact words to her. * Clementine can tell Bonnie that she regrets stealing from Arvo if she stole from him in Amid The Ruins. Promotional Poster Trivia *First appearance of Edith. (Determinant) *First appearance of Patricia. (Determinant) *First appearance of Randy. (Determinant) *First appearance of Gill. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Bonnie. *Last appearance of Mike. *Last appearance of Arvo. *Last appearance of Natasha. *Last appearance of Buricko. *Last appearance of Vitali. *Last appearance of Rebecca. (Corpse) *Last appearance of Luke. *Last appearance of Kenny. (Determinant) * Last appearance of Jane. (Determinant) * Last appearance of Carver (Corpse, Determinant) * With Luke's death in this episode, all the members of the cabin survivors are now dead. *The achievement titles of this episode are taken from famous quotes and poems. *On the PC, iOS, and PS Vita version of the game, you can drag the episode thumbnail to see the walker's full body. *On the PlayStation trophy board, there's an error where the episode's name is "Better To Sleep". *Like the final episode of Season 1, "No Time Left", this episode does not have a teaser for it at the end of the previous episode. This is to prevent spoilers from the end of "Amid The Ruins". *This is the first episode in Season Two, where the end credits do not feature a song sung by an artist. *This episode was released on the same date as The Walking Dead Pinball. * The trailer for this episode depicts a special scene including Clementine just before the outbreak talking with her parents, Ed and Diana, on the phone while being filmed by Sandra after spotting a baby raccoon in her treehouse. This scene was created exclusively for the trailer and is not a part of any episode. * This episode has 5 possible different endings. Goofs/Errors *In "Amid The Ruins", Vitali holds a shotgun, and Buricko an AK-47. However, in "No Going Back", these weapons are switched, with Vitali using the AK-47 and Buricko using the shotgun. Videos Trailers The Walking Dead Season Two Finale - Episode 5 - 'No Going Back' Trailer My Clementine|Official Trailer = Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Reception References Category:Season 2 Category:Season Finales Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes